Crashed the Wedding
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: Just my take on that famous song! GaaNaru


Crashed the Wedding

Author: Bounty Hunter Darcy

­

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Crashed the Wedding' by Busted.

Scroll 01

Gaara had his foot on the floor of his car, speeding toward the center of town where the church was located. He had only heard this morning that Naruto was marrying that bastard Uchiha. Gaara and Naruto had had a spat over Naruto's pregnancy, which led Sakura to introduce the blond to the stoic Uchiha.

Ever since they had gotten together, Sasuke had purposely kissed and held Naruto in front of Gaara then would give the redhead a gloating smirk, as if to say, 'You wish you had this.'

Naruto hadn't had sex with the Uchiha yet because of the possibility of harming his and Gaara's unborn baby, but that didn't mean that the Uchiha didn't try. Gaara knew that Naruto was nearing the end of his pregnancy and had wanted a father for his baby, but he didn't think that his blond would turn to a complete asshole to help rear a baby.

Gaara made a left turn that left tire marks on the road and weaved in between slower moving cars, running a few stoplights in the process. How he managed to avoid being caught was a miracle that he still couldn't quite fathom. He knew that Naruto would have a heart attack if he could see how fast Gaara was going (nearing 87 mph) but Gaara had to stop that wedding at all costs.

He stopped in front of the church to see an armed guard standing outside the double doors. He growled and threw his car into park, getting out and slamming his door in the blind rage he was in. He approached the doors, but the guard held him back and said,

"Uchiha-san specifically told me not to let you in."

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it? Because I'm going in anyway."

Gaara moved the man's arm from his chest and had just touched the handle when a thick arm wrapped itself around his throat and yanked him backwards. He elbowed the man in the stomach, which caused the grip to loosen but not let go completely. He couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding in his ears as he used his fist to break the man's nose. He elbowed the man in the ribs and started forward but at that moment, the door opened and several more guards came out.

In the confusion, Gaara caught a glimpse of Naruto at the alter with the Uchiha. He looked truly stunning in a navy suit despite the fact that he was nearing his final month of the pregnancy.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled.

He thought that he saw the blond's head turn ever so slightly but in a flash, the door was closed and the guards were yanking him backwards. Gaara glared at them all and tried to beat on them with anything that he could use. The guards forced him into an empty cop car and locked him in. Gaara growled and snarled like a caged beast and beat frantically at the windows. He spotted a nightstick in the front seat (convenient, ne?) and smashed the window out.

"What the hell-?"

He climbed through the shattered window, scraping up his arms and torso in the process and bolted up the steps before the guards could catch him. Unfortunately, the guards had locked the doors behind them and Gaara was left utterly helpless. He did the one thing that he could think of...he screamed at the top of his voice.

"NARUTO!"

He fell to his knees and the guard nearest him grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. He elbowed the guard in the face and tried to get into the doors again, but to no avail. He heard the guards talking into their walkie-talkies and felt one of the men grab him around the middle.

"Hells no!" he yelled.

He twisted in the man's grip and used Naruto's signature fighting move, the head butt. Gaara felt his skull crack a little but this last ditch effort worked. He grabbed a key from the man's belt and rammed it into the lock. He twisted it and forced the door open to see the whole congregation on its feet and Naruto halfway down the aisle. The only reason that he wasn't there completely was plain when Gaara saw that Sasuke was holding the blond back.

"Naruto!" Gaara cried.

He started forward but one remaining guard knocked him on the back of the head and he fell to the ground. He struggled to his knees only to have the guard grab his hair and yank him backwards.

"Get the fuck off, Sasuke!"

Gaara heard a thunk and felt the man's grip on his hair fade. He fell backwards but scrambled to his feet again when he felt Naruto's hands on him. He looked Naruto over and saw that the blond looked exhausted. Gaara smiled and held out his arms. Naruto dived into them and buried his face in his redhead's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara! I don't know what I was thinking!"

Gaara smiled and held his blond tight. He kissed the crown of Naruto's head and said,

"I don't care that you're pregnant...I'll take care of you both...Please, just don't leave me again..."

"I w-won't...never again!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke had recovered by this point and had walked up to the pair. Gaara smiled smugly at Sasuke over Naruto's shoulder, making the raven cock back his fist. Naruto was directly in his line of fire, so Gaara did what any gentleman would do...he turned and took the hit to the back of his head. Unfortunately, this caused Gaara's vision to blur until it was all black.

"Gaara!"

-Some time later-

Gaara awoke in a bright hospital room, his head was pounding and when he felt it, he felt a turban of bandages. His thoughts were fuzzy, but they all came back in a rush when the door opened and a blonde nurse walked in.

"Naruto!" he cried, sitting bolt upright in bed.

The nurse gently pushed him back down onto the bed and said,

"Uzumaki-san is okay. He's in labor just down the hall."

Gaara leaned back and asked,

"Can I see him?"

The nurse smiled and said,

"Take these first."

She handed him a little plastic cup with two painkillers in it. He swallowed them without water and instantly felt the pounding lessen. The nurse helped him out of bed and down the hall where the door was closed. The nurse smiled and gestured him in after she had opened the door.

Gaara gulped and walked in, closing the door behind him with a click. He approached the bed where Naruto lay and saw that he was practically glowing. There was a little crib next to the bed with a blue bundle in it.

"It's a boy!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara smiled and kissed his blond. Naruto melted into the kiss and pulled away a little reluctantly. He reached into the crib and picked up the baby, holding him close to his chest.

Gaara looked at the baby and saw a mop of red hair on a little head. He had pale, flawless skin and tiny fists were curled up near his head. He was sleeping soundly and seemed too perfect to be real. Gaara sat next to Naruto on the bed and gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"He's beautiful," he said.

Naruto nodded and asked,

"Wanna hold him?"

Gaara blinked in surprise and nodded, a little unsure of what to do. Naruto seemed to guess this and said,

"Just hold your arms like mine, and be sure to support his head."

Gaara nodded as he folded his arms in the position that Naruto was using and almost choked as the baby was laid in his arms. He watched the peacefully sleeping baby and smiled.

"Awww, Gaara. You're crying."

Gaara blinked and indeed felt tears on his face. He looked at Naruto and saw that the blond was smiling approvingly. Gaara let out a short laugh and kissed his beloved. He looked back down at his son and said,

"Kioshi. That's your name, my chibi."

Naruto nodded and leaned back on his pillows. He surveyed his boyfriend and baby boy in happiness for a while before yawning and stretching his arms. Yep, he was glad the Gaara crashed the wedding.

**"Crashed The Wedding"**

I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...

_[Chorus:]_

Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...

The neighbors spread the word (and),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.

_[Chorus:]_

And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...


End file.
